


Thinking about you

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Jack Harkness' Coat, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, The Hub (Torchwood), Torchwood Three, eventually sex, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Jack is away for the weekend and Ianto is left behind with an embarrassing situation.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 18





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FF.net

If he was completely honest with himself he knew that something had been wrong when he woke up. It had started as early as his mind woke but his eyes wouldn't open. His nose had lacked the distinct smell of 51st-century pheromones, for a long time, it had always been there when he woke up. He'd forgotten that Jack had to be in London for the weekend, UNIT had demanded his attention. Missing the smell of purely Jack he got out of bed with a thud, with only his briefs on he walked towards his kitchen. He hadn't noticed it until the sack of coffee beans slipped from his grip and he had to bend down to retrieve them. He was slightly hard. He had been so immersed in the dream he'd just been enjoying of him and Jack that he hadn't noticed that his extra limp was demanding his attention. Completely on accident, his hand brushed past his cock and that had been all it needed to become rock hard. Looking down at his extra appendage he groaned and looked at the clock. Just enough time to jerk himself off under the shower while he envisioned Jack's hot, wet mouth closing around his rock hard dick.

Half an hour later Ianto retreated from the bathroom, hair still slightly wet and little droplets of water flowing down his face, once again walking towards the kitchen for his coffee. Because of that .... Shower he would have to hurry to not be late, but while hastily putting on his pants he could feel his cock getting harder by the second. Not again.

" Naked grandma's, mam, Owen, Weevils..." nothing he envisioned helped him get rid of his hard-on. It would have to do, he just hoped Gwen wouldn't notice when he walked in.

Not even the ride towards the hub, helped him calm down. And to make matters worse even before he reached the hub Gwen called wanting to know where he was. A weevil had been spotted and he was the one closest to the location. It wasn't that he didn't want to catch the weevil, on the contrary, he liked catching weevils but it made his blood flow to all the right places afterwards which meant that his erection would be easier to spot, especially with these tight suit pants.

Normally that wouldn't have been a problem. Jack would always gladly get him rid of it. But Jack wasn't here.

-0O0-

Weevil packed away in his car Ianto drove once again towards Torchwood. This time not towards the tourist entrance but directly into the garage where he got rid of the Weevil by bringing it towards his new home, his own personal cell.

Looking down he could still see his.... problem, but still, he walked towards where he knew Gwen would be busy trying to manage the hub while Jack was absent.

Trying to spare some time before he would have to face the music he stopped at the kitchen and made them some coffee. The smell of the coffee beans made him remember a night, quite long ago, with Jack.

''Urg. Not helping.'' He said and tried to shake away the image in his head. While Ianto tried to get his head clear, he had no idea that Gwen was watching him intently only a few metres away.

''What's not helping?'' she asked intrigued walking towards Ianto. Laying a hand on his shoulder she looked at him, ready to help in any way.

A deep red blush started to spread around Ianto's face as he took in the situation. Without saying anything Gwen understood at least a little - or so he thought - as she took her hand back and started to blush herself.

''Right... Yes... Well...'' She started to stutter.

''Here's your coffee. I'll be down at the archives if you need me.'' He simply said and retreated to the archives where he let out a sigh. Why did Gwen need to see that?

-0O0-

Hours later - when he was ready to go home - the embarrassing situation still hadn't changed. He was positive to say that something was wrong. He'd been aroused ever since he'd woken up. Or he missed Jack so much that his dick wanted to let him know or something alien had made his body react like this. And it was really not funny to be aroused the whole day with those tight pants.

Eventually that night, Ianto fell asleep - still aroused, whatever he tried- and dreamed about Jack.

-0O0-

The next day nothing changed and Gwen started to get worried. What if something was amiss?

''Ianto?'' She said as soon as Ianto walked through the door of the tourist office. She'd been waiting for him there, for once being earlier than him.

''Yeah?'' He said casually as he turned around to lock the door up again.

''What's going on?'' She asked, pointing at his groin. He didn't need to know where she pointed at to know what she was talking about. He knew, how could he forget?

''I don't know, it just... sort of... happened.'' Ianto responded walking towards the switch that would give him entrance towards the hub.

''Alright.'' She said and didn't say anything about it anymore until the next day.

When Jack arrived.

-0O0-

It was early on Monday morning when Ianto awoke with the pleasant thought about Jack, who would be arriving back pretty soon.

With a jump in his step, he left his building. When he honestly thought about it he was getting addicted to Jack, or what was that word? Not love would it? He wasn't in love, no he refused to say the word. Because who could ever love a guy like him? No, he couldn't say it. Whatever this was it was best to keep it unnamed for now. Maybe tomorrow he would think otherwise about it. But right now he needed a little bit of clarity in his head, even if he could only think about sex with Jack right now.

While arriving at the hub, there had been one thing he hadn't expected. Jack. He hadn't expected to see the captain already running through the hub like he'd never left at all. Blinking Ianto stood still while he could hear the blasting siren announcing his arrival. Jack looked up to see who was intruding the hub only to see his lover watching him. A big smile appeared on his lips as he walked towards the younger man.

''What are you doing here?'' Ianto asked, still shocked at the captain's early arrival.

''Took an early train. Wanted to be here as soon as possible. Did you miss me?'' The captain added as an afterthought. Jack took a step closer towards Ianto and noticed the appendage that clearly wanted his attention.

''I think I know that answer.'' He said smugly as he let his hand brush against Ianto's cock. A groan escaped Ianto's lips as he felt himself get harder by the second. Attacking the captain's lips, he slowly directed them towards Jack's office. It would take a while before Gwen arrived anyway.

-0O0-

''Somethings wrong,'' Jack said to Gwen when Ianto left the hub to get some lunch.

Gwen looked up from the rapport she was writing and watched the captain questioningly.

''What do you mean?'' She asked not knowing what Jack was talking about.

''Ianto of course. Haven't you seen?'' He hissed, not entirely trusting that Ianto had left the building yet.

''Oh, that. Yeah, he's been like that ever since you left.'' Gwen said absently and quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper before she looked directly at the captain.

''Has something happened, like something alien I haven't heard about?'' He asked afraid to actually ask.

''Not that I know of. Honestly, I just think he's missed you more than he'll let on.'' Gwen answered with a soft smile. They really were too cute. If only Jack noticed how Ianto really felt towards the older man.

-0O0-

During the rest of the day, Gwen frequently noticed that both Jack and Ianto went missing for some time and later on returned, Ianto's tie crumbled and red faces staring at her as they walked back to their places. She didn't need to ask to know what they'd been doing, if only they erased the CCTV and cleaned up after themselves. Smiling she looked at Ianto, she really hoped his heart wouldn't be crushed. The poor sod didn't deserve it.

When Ianto finally made his last coffee round for the day she noticed that his awkward situation still hadn't changed. Jack came bouncing into the room, happy about something, and walked towards Ianto. Jack leaned down to get something from her desk, and she didn't know if it was by accident or deliberately but something brushed past Ianto's cock. For the umpteenth time that day she heard the young man groan as she saw IT grow harder. Ashamed she turned away and sipped from her coffee to try and calm her mind down. Rhys was going to be a lucky man tonight. But one thing was sure, Jack enjoyed teasing Ianto.

-0O0-

The hub was empty and almost dark when Ianto walked, post-orgasm, towards the tiny kitchen in the main part of the hub. Bollock naked he was walking with Jack's IPod in hand towards the counter, Jack's favourite music blasting through the earbuds. Queen was performing their famous song Bohemian Rhapsody and if he just closed his eyes he could imagine standing in the public of one of their concert's. Ianto started the coffee machine as he really craved some coffee and Jack would probably too the moment he woke up and didn't find Ianto next to him. The guitar solo met his ears, with his eyes closed he started to play air guitar to the sound in his ears. Completely immersed he didn't notice jack walking up behind him until someone started kissing his neck. More shocked that he was caught Ianto turned around and found a laughing -and half-clothed- Jack standing before him.

" What's so funny? Ianto asked mortified that Jack had caught him doing that.

" Nothing, honest, just it's been a long time since I've seen you relaxed." Ianto frowned. Jack smoothed out the crease between his brows with his thumb.

" I'm always relaxed when I'm with you."

" Sappy, but I haven't seen you THIS relaxed in a long time. Like nothing in the world can stop you from achieving your goal." The captain said and started attacking Ianto's neck with hot long kisses. Once again - that day - a sex induced moan escaped the younger man's lips and Jack could only smile about the things that he'd wanted to do to his younger lover.

''You're insatiable!'' Ianto said just before his lips started attacking Jack's.

''Says the man that has been jumping my bones all day.'' The Captain answered with a smile. Jack began to nip at Ianto's collarbone and made sure to leave a bruise for anyone to see. Ianto's hips pushed flush against the captain's own hips and he could feel what he had seen only second before. Ianto's rock hard cock was nuzzling between them and he smiled into the bruising kiss that he was currently giving his lover.

''Already?'' He teased as his hand slid downwards through the dark chest hair that he found so sexy, once he tugged teasingly at the thick hair and went further downwards towards the place where all Ianto's blood was currently going. His thumb caressed the head and he could already feel pre-cum leaking from the weeping head.

''Please,'' Ianto started but never finished as Jack started to do incriminating things to his hard-on. Spent he eventually leaned his back against the counter and dragged a sex-driven Jack with him. His own hard-on waiting to be dealt with. He could see Jack licking away his own cum from his hand when it happened.

''I love you.'' Slipped from the young man's lips, he stopped dead in his tracks and stood ramrod straight. Shock paralyzed him and he averted his eyes from Jack while he tried to think clearly about what he should say, but nothing coherent came to his mind.

''You...'' Jack started, words failed him as he heard the words that he had been hoping Ianto had been thinking for a while.

''Yes, I do!'' Ianto said boldly after he finally got his voice back. He should've seen it coming. It was some time before Jack finally answered and Ianto began to feel a little uncomfortable as he was still stark naked in front of Jack.

''I...I don't know what to say.'' Jack said as his hand shot through his hair. Ianto could see that Jack was in a state of panic, he probably didn't feel the same.

''It's alright. You don't need to say it.'' Ianto said as he began to free himself from Jacks grip, but as soon as he tried the captain tightened his grip around the welsh man's body to keep him where he was.

''But I do,'' He just said refusing to let Ianto leave. He had to face this sooner or later. And as Ianto had just professed his love for him it was only fair as he said it back.

''Rwy'n dy garu di!'' Jack exclaimed and shocked Ianto.

''Did you just...'' Ianto asked flabbergasted.

''Yes, I did! I've been practising for a while. I've been wanting to say that for what feels like forever.'' Jack proclaimed and kissed Ianto's lips.

Smiling Ianto leading the captain towards his bunker. It would be a long night!

**Author's Note:**

> Rwy'n dy garu di! - I love you! (in welsh)
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
